Loving a Human
by BleedingFlames
Summary: Alec Volturi didn't think it would be possible for him to fall for a human. He was a monster, a heartless one. But a girl changed all that. The Volturi won't approve...will Alec fight for her? or will he kill her? Rated T for future violence and words: :
1. First Glance

**Alec POV**

I am a monster. For centuries, I have been one. My heart is cold, never beating but most of all, never loving.

That's what I missed most about being human. It wasn't eating, it was the ability to love. It would amaze me how humans would go to extremes trying to win back the person they love.

But love would make them act crazy too, sometimes.

Nobody loved me. Except my mother and my brother, Anthony. But that was in 1523. I am part of the Volturi, and the Volturi never loves. They only live for the kill, the blood, the existence and the fear of the humans.

But I swore to myself during the day that I was first transformed that I would be different. I drank human blood, yes. But that is different. I swore that one day, I would be able to find the person I love and I would not kill her. Just like Aro did with his sisters just because she was planning on leaving the Volturi.

I may have the look and life of a monster, but inside I am not a monster.

The days passed quickly during Winter. It was the only time I could go out, and that's when I saw her.

The girl was sitting by the fountain and laughing at what her sister had said. I knew at once that they were sisters because they looked alike. They had the similar dark black hair and the same complexion. They were from the United States as I overheard how much they missed that country.

The girl that had caught my eye wore a red dark shirt and dark blue jeans. Her eyes were the color of jade green and they looked as if she was very clever and bright.

I was shocked for I had never felt this way about a human before. I couldn't take my gaze off her for a second, intent on the thought that something might happen to her if I looked away. Maybe she would fall into the fountain or to the curb and hurt herself. Then I would be her savior, and for once I wouldn't be looked upon as a monster but as someone who saved another person from getting hurt.

And just by looking at her, I knew that she would be my mate forever.


	2. White Roses

**Alec POV**

By the next day, I knew everything about the girl. I had put Gianna to the task of finding all about her and a few hours later, she had given me a printed sheet of the facts all about the girl. I had to give it to Gianna, she's an expert computer hacker.

_Her name is Shayna Adelardi, 13 years old. Her mother is part American and part Danish whose maiden name is Dara Jensen. Dara is thirty-five years old and works as a doctor in a nearby hospital. Shayna has an older sister, Bridget Adelardi who is 18 and is currently studying computer science in college. Their father, Damon Adelardi, is part Italian and part Greek. He died last year in America from a car crash resulting in the migration of Dara and her children. _

_Shayna has a pet cat named Venus and loves studying English and Science. She loves to read books and her favorite is Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen and Little Women by Louisa May Alcott. Her birthday is on April 4. Her zodiac sign is Aries which means that she can be Active, Demanding, Determined, Effective, Ambitious. Her mother's birthday is on November 14 and her sister's birthday is on July 15.  
_

_She loves the color purple and her favorite flowers are orchids and lilies of the valley. Her favorite sports car is an Audi R8. She loves playing on her computer and PSP and listening to her ipod. Her current favorite songs are Clair de Lune by Debussy, Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven, Ignorance by Paramore and Know Your Enemy by Green Day._

_Shayna is very petite for her age, standing at 4'10. She takes after her mother but has her father's eyes. She used to have a twin, Shara who died along with their father in the car crash. _

_The Adelardiis currently live in 45 Didyme St. Volterra, Italy._

All the streets in Volterra were named after the members of the Volturi. Didyme St. and Caius St. had the most number of houses, standing at 35 houses at each Street. My street had only 19 houses in them but the school, Volterra High, was located there.

Shayna...Shayna...Shayna...her name was music to my ears. Technically, Shayna meant beautiful in Yiddish and it was perfect for her.

Her tan skin complimented her pink, full lips very well and her long dark hair reached up to her elbow. Her dark green eyes had an aura of mysteriousness and innocence in it and it always had it's dreamy look whenever you looked at her.

She was amazing.

The next day I went out to the village to one of the florists there, Fiona's Flowers, and bought a dozen white roses. It was beautiful, like her and it also symbolized true loved and purity. At least, that's what Lady Sulpicia told me.

I knew that Shayna did not have any boyfriends or any of that crap and I was very happy since it meant that she could be mine. Well, I would have to win her over first. But I was prepared to fight for that girl. Show her that being a vampire didn't really mean turning into a monster.

I sent off the white roses anonymously and that night, I watched her window.


	3. Fountain of Lovers

**Shayna's name is pronounced Shay-Na...it means beautiful in Yiddish. She's thirteen while Alec was changed when he was just fourteen. Shayna's family will be permanently living in Volterra for the duration of my story. And I got four reviews so...enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Shayna POV**

My mother and sister were teasing me today since a dozen white roses had been delivered to our little house today. Mother said that white roses symbolized true love and purity while Bridget shrieked with laughter.

I turned red and muttered to them that I would be in the square by the fountain, which is now my favorite place in Volterra.

A confession, I hate it here! Volterra is sunny but the rumors said that it has underground canals which are scary and damp and plain cruel. Though I do not know how a sewer could be cruel. The elders say that they're patron saint is a martyr named St. Marcus who drove out vampires millions of years ago. I've never heard of him. And how can one achieve sainthood by driving out demons that do not even exist?

Honestly, Volterra is driving me mad.

But back to the fountain, a marble angel stands on its top holding a basin of water from which water jets out. The angel has a very beautiful face and she looks almost alive. The water is crystal blue and the fountain is very large. Truth be told, everything in Volterra looks as if we were still back from the seventeenth century.

It's architecture is very good and simple. Cobblestones instead of paved sidewalks and few people own cars in here, except for the tourists. It seems as if you can reach everything on foot but that's what makes it so special.

I can almost imagine two lovers very much alike with Romeo and Juliet. Two forbidden, star-crossed lovers whom death cannot even separate.

How romantic would that be if I were to find my true love here in Volterra? The white roses were probably a prank by some high school boys who thought it would be funny to send very expensive roses to the new girl in town. But I won't give in to their bullying, I won't express my secret disgust or delight at the roses. I shall remain deadpan and nonchalant when asked about it.

And that's when I first saw him.

A boy was looking at me curiously and he did not drop his gaze when he saw me looking at him. He was breathtakingly beautiful. His dark hair was long but it suited him perfectly. His complexion was very milky white that he seemed transparent. His clothes were odd, a black cloak and hood but he seemed comfortable in them.

But what enchanted me was his eyes. They were the color of very light purple tulips, the color you could get if you mixed crimson and very dark blue together.

And to my utter disbelief, he started to come towards me…

* * *

**Hmm...I need five reviews this time! haha or maybe just four! **


	4. Salsandee, Jane and Demetri

**Alec POV**

I wasn't exactly stalking her, just following Shayna. Trying to make sure that nothing bad would happen to her.

I mean, Volterra isn't a place where you can go la-di-da everywhere and walk as if you're safe. Heidi might catch you and bring you to us. And who can stop the hunger of a whole coven full of vampires with nothing but human blood on their minds?

We don't technically eat the residents, just the tourist. Some of them, if they're unlucky.

Back to Shayna, I followed her to the fountain where she sat down. It's too bad that I didn't have mind-reading powers like a certain Cullen, I just got stuck with this anesthesia.

God she was beautiful, emphasis on beautiful. Even Heidi or Jane couldn't compare to her face. Her bottom lip was stuck out in a pout which I find mesmerizing. Her lips looked so soft, I wondered how it would feel if I would kiss her.

What exactly is a kiss? I never really kissed anyone in the lips. Is it sweet but not too sweet? Was it as good as human blood? Or as bad as animal blood?

I tore my eyes away from Shayna's lips which I found hard and looked at her eyes. She was staring right at me. Why the heck was there a fluttering in my stomach? And why do I suddenly feel dizzy?

And before I knew it, I was walking towards her.

I sat down next to her and found my voice.

"Hello, my name is Alec Salvatore. What's yours?"

I used my past surname and thought that I should pretend not to know her.

"Shayna Adelardi. I live with my mom and sister over by Didyme Street"

I nodded as though I never knew it before. Then I looked up and smiled at her. I could hear her heartbeat, a deep steady thrum and I could sense her quick short breathes. She was nervous. I decided to befriend her.

"Have you eaten lunch?" I asked and she shook her head "I know a great place to eat by Marcus Avenue. Do you want to go with me?"

I hoped with all my heart that she would say yes and to my great relief she did. "I'd love to" she added.

We walked over to Marcus Avenue and I pointed at all the sights to her. She seemed inspired by the architecture of Volterra and I took it that she wanted to be an architect someday. She would make a great one.

We got to the restaurant called Salsandee and we sat down to order. It was a very posh place owned my a man named Mr. Jake White. I had run the census last year and knew everything about each person living in Volterra.

I called a waiter to take our orders and he obliged, giving both of us the menu. Shayna seemed shy of eating with me, as if I would be eating but I tried to make her comfortable.

"Eat" I told her and she smiled at me gratefully. "A coke and the mushroom ravioli please."

I gave back the menus to our waiter and she seemed surprise to see me not eat but she ignored it.

We began talking about our family and I had to make up much of my history. But she didn't.

It was too bad I didn't notice Jane and Demetri enter the restaurant.

It was too bad that I didn't see Jane scowl and suddenly smirk.

It was too bad that I didn't know what Jane was planning…

* * *

**Okay...I need 6 reviews before I update! Love you guys for your reviews! xoxo, ME!!! **

**Oh yeah, please please please read my other stories!!! This is currently my favorite!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALEC OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS IN TWILIGHT. I'M STILL PRAYING THOUGH!!! ALL I OWN IS SHAYNA...PROBABLY  
**


	5. Four Fairies, a Demon and a Jewelry box

**Super thanks for the reviews!!! Disclaimer: I would like to kidnap and own the Volturi but Stephanie Myers would never let me.**

**

* * *

**

**Jane POV**

I hate that bitch who stole my brother away from me! Her name sounds really stupid too, Shayna. I mean, Hello! This is the 21st century! Who would name a girl Shayna?

She wasn't even that pretty. Ordinary black hair and her eyes are disgusting. Dark green. It looks like vomit.

And besides, a vampire is not supposed to fall in love for a human. Didn't Alec read the handbook Aro gave us on our first day as a vampire?

Oh my god, Alec is turning into a freaking Cullen! Oh shit, he might pull a classic Edward style…falling in love with a human and oh crap, he might convince us to change her and if we refuse, he might leave the Volturi forever.

Why did that girl have to interfere? Alec deserves so much better!

Demetri was casually strolling around the halls. He too had seen Alec with that bitch and we would find a way to stop them from falling in love.

"He deserves someone much better than her" I muttered to Demetri and he smirked. "Like who? You?" I unleashed my power on him and he fell on the ground screaming and writhing in pain.

"Dammit Jane!" he said when I finally let him go. Rule number one in the Volturi, never ever mess with Jane.

"It seems like Alec can't be stopped" Demetri said to me and with a sinking heart, I realized he was right.

But we wouldn't tell Aro, Caius and Marcus just yet. That was my last resort. If all else fails, and it won't, I would turn to Aro.

But I knew the consequences too. They would probably kill my brother. Oh well, I could get his room.

Demetri whirled out of the hallway to visit Felix. They had a guitar hero competition today or something like that. He was probably late.

Suddenly a cold draft appeared beside and Alec was suddenly there, smiling. I wouldn't confront him just yet. I would just pretend that nothing was going on. Maybe even befriend that girl. And in my mind, befriend has an entirely different meaning.

**Alec POV**

I was feeling giddy from my lunch with Shayna. God, I couldn't stop thinking about her. But I didn't know anything about girls.

I mean, I lived in the sixteenth century where girls at twelve years old were expected to marry men of about fifty years old. Jane almost married an old man named Arthur. Thank god Aro changed us just before the wedding.

I spotted Jane and ran to her. She turned and smiled when she saw me. But something was different, her smile was cold. But I decided to let that pass. Demetri had probably angered her.

"Jane," I began casually "what do girls like?" She laughed and I scowled at her.

"Well my dear brother, If it is Heidi you are going after I'm afraid anacondas would be your best bet. But if it's Gianna, flowers and chocolates oh, and some sweet words accompanied by little gifts."

I scowled at her some more. "No It's not Heidi and I would rather live with the Cullens than fall in love with Gianna."

We had already heard the Volturi's decision. They wouldn't keep her. Good, I hated that petty little assistant who thought that Felix had a thing on her.

As if!

I said goodbye to Jane and went to my room. Little gifts? How little? Um, was a ten carat diamond little?

I lay on my bed thinking these thoughts when It suddenly dawned on me. I hoped that I kept it all this time and that it wasn't' damaged.

In 1567, my grandmother died of the smallpox. We weren't allowed to sit on her beside since we could catch the germs. Her skin was horribly pitted with holes as big as doughnuts. But she still had that twinkle in her eye, even if she knew her time was up.

When she died, my Aunt Mary delivered to me her jewelry box. She said that my grandmother wanted me to have it, she had given Jane grandmother's crimson dress. The most expensive clothing she had ever possessed.

The jewelry box was small, it could only hold about two necklaces, two bracelets and earrings. It was engraved with a picture of two swans on its cover and fairies danced on the edges. Each fairy was beautifully carved that their faces were different.

There were four fairies representing each season. Summer was holding the sun in one hand and her dressed flowed out. Spring had flowers twined in her hair and she held two lovebirds on her fingers. Autumn had a lovely flowing dress and a crown made of leaves. Winter's dress was short and she stood on a snowy ground.

The jewelry box was the perfect gift to give to Shayna. Beautiful and lovely, just like her.

**Jane POV**

I stood in the hallway, watching Alec take out the jewelry box our grandmother gave him and examine it.

I knew he was going to give it to Shayna.

That motherfucking piece of shit wouldn't accept it. It was too elegant for her taste.

Besides, that jewelry box was supposed to be mine. And I would make sure that it would stay in my hands.

The plan was ready to fall into place tomorrow. Poor Alec.

A cold hard smile made it's way to my face.

For once, I looked like a demon straight out of hell.

* * *

**Okay, this time I need five reviews before i update:) Woah, this chapter has 1,000 words!  
**


	6. He dosen't love you

**Shayna POV**

Alec said that he had something important to give me and we had to meet at the fountain right away.

It was a week after that restaurant date and we had been seeing each other every day, at least.

God, I love Alec. He's so sweet and charming and nice. Do I need to mention handsome? I love his dark eyes and his hair and the way he always leans close to me when he wants to whisper something in my ear. I love the way he smiles at me, as if I was the one he loved most.

\I'm beginning to like Volterra too. I admire the gardens and the architecture and the people here are so nice. The baker over at Felix Road always has some muffins by his window that are so yummy, I couldn't resist them.

We've been living here for two weeks already and I haven't even complained once. Mom said I'm improving but inside, I'm still worrying. School was only a month away and I haven't told Mom and Bridget about Alec yet. No, don't get the wrong idea. We're not yet officially together. But something inside me tells me that we're the ones meant to be together.

I admit, I get a little jealous sometimes when I see girls gaping and pointing at him. But Alec didn't seem to have eyes for anyone. He told me that his whole life, he didn't have a girlfriend. He was waiting for the right one. And when I came along, it just clicked. Like magic.

And for once, I didn't snort when he said magic. The way I normally do when someone said that something happened because of magic. I understood him because that's what I felt when I first saw him. As if, I would be with him forever.

When I got to the fountain, I noticed a dark-haired girl come over to me. She was like Alec. She wore a dark cloak that covered her head and she even looked like Alec, a female version of him. But instead of the warm smile Alec always has, this girl had a cold smile pasted on her face. Something that told me she was planning something dangerous. The smile that teachers would see on the students that drank shots and ingested drugs. The kind of smile a predator has for it's prey.

She came toward me and bended so her mouth was near my ear. She intended to tell something to me.

I leaned forward to catch her words.

"He dosen't love you"

And suddenly, she was gone. As if she was just a person I had imagined.

I began shaking so hard and tears came out of my eyes. My breath came out in ragged sobs and someone picked me up. It was Alec.

"Shhh. Baby, calm down" he said in a soothing voice. But I couldn't calm down.

He knew at once that something had happened to leave me like this. I didn't know how but I just felt that he did. I also had that feeling that he knew the girl that had spoken those words to me. And I also felt that the girl's words were false. Alec did love me, he really did.

"Tell me everything" he commanded in a gentle but firm tone. And I did.

He gave me a wrapped package and told me that I had to open it when I got home. Then he also told me to wait for him tonight. Yeah, he would spend the night in my bedroom. But we didn't do anything. He would just climb my window and hum songs and lullabies that would help me sleep.

Alec kissed me goodbye and went off, back to the direction he came.

**Alec POV**

I couldn't believe her nerve! How dare she! That evil, nasty little witch!

I walked into the hallway back at the mansion.

I yelled as loud as I could.

"JANE!"

* * *

**Haha...cliffie:D This chapter sucks so much that I only want two reviews. Thanks for the reviews guys! **


	7. The Plan I

**Alec POV**

"JANE!"

Suddenly, my bitch of a sister appeared at my side. I struggled to compose myself but found it hard. How could you when your sister just told your girlfriend that you don't love her? I'm not making sense, aren't I?

"Yes my dear brother?" Jane said silkily. God, I hate her! I wish I wasn't her freaking brother! I wish she had died!

Her red eyes stared deep down into my contact lenses. I growled at her and my fangs were exposed. I wasn't breathing, I was too mad at her. She didn't deserve to be my sister. How could she tell Shayna that? I loved Shayna. It was Jane I didn't love.

"What did you fucking tell her Jane?" I spat. I could see that I hadn't gotten under her skin. She seemed satisfied at what she had done. Great, now I had lost Shayna's trust. After I dealt with Jane, I would explain everything to Shayna. Tell her that I was a monster, a heartless vampire since the sixteenth century. And however hard the next part would be, I would tell her that she should leave me because I was dangerous. She didn't deserve me. She deserved someone better.

But I would deal with Jane first.

"Oh that fragile human?" Jane said in a purr "I only said what you were feeling."

"Jane, you're a fucking piece of shit! How could you?! I loved her Jane. And if you want to know what I'm feeling, you better stay away from me."

And suddenly, a searing pain shot throughout my body. It was so painful that my knees buckled and I fell to the floor writhing. It felt like I was being dipped into a pot of boiling acid, but the pain was a hundred times more stronger than that. Jane was turning her full powers on me.

"Alec, she's just a human. You deserve someone better. For example, me."

I couldn't help laughing aloud when she said that, even if I was on the floor writhing. "I would rather live with the Cullens than love you."

Jane blinked and released her hold on me. The pain went away and sat up on the floor. I was shivering, this was the worst fight Jane and I had ever had.

I looked up to find that she was already gone from the hallway.

And with all my heart, I hoped that she regretted what she did. Or I would make sure that she wouldn't live to see another day again.

But I wasn't finished dealing with her yet. I stood up and walked out of the hallway and into my room. I needed to think.

**Jane POV**

That filthy, fucking human ruined it all! Alec was supposed to be mine. But stupid Shayna had to live here and steal my brother away. And look what she did! Alec was mad at me, but I was angrier than him. Didn't he once promise me that he would never leave me? And look what he did. A human came along and in a blink of an eye, the promise was gone. I hate Alec.

I took out my phone and pressed a number.

"Heidi, call Demetri and Felix. You know the plan. Deal with Shayna. Make Alec suffer."

My hand clenched around the phone, turning it into rubble. With a simple phone call, Shayna would die.

**Shayna POV**

Hours later, I was still sitting near the fountain. I couldn't bear to move. Alec told me that he would deal with the girl but what if he got hurt? Oh god, I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have told him! He could have gotten hurt because I was too stupid enough to keep my mouth shut! Fuck, I am never going to forgive myself if Alec got hurt because of me.

I stood up shakily and began walking towards the place where he disappeared. I needed to find him. I needed to tell him that it was okay, that I didn't mind what the girl said. If he could just go back to me and tell me everything was alright.

I need him.

I was almost near that place when three people surrounded me. Two guys and a girl, but all breathtakingly beautiful. Especially the girl. But the strangest thing about them was their eyes, crimson red. The color of blood. Fresh blood.

I turned, a guy was standing behind me. I was surrounded. There would be no escape. And I felt that if I tried, they would kill me.

"Shayna Adelardi," the woman purred "You're coming with us."

I turned to run but before I could, a cloth was pressed against my nose. It had a sweet, sickly smell.

_I'm being drugged_ I thought.

And then I blacked out.

**Alec POV**

An hour later, I entered the Volturi hall where Aro, Caius and Marcus where sitting in their thrones. I needed to tell them about Shayna. Even if they were mad, I needed to tell them. I need to convince them to spare Shayna.

"My dear Alec," Aro greeted me "Inside the feeding chambers please"

Well this isn't too bad. They would just probably feed all day. Then I could tell them when they were drunk and too bloated to move.

But when I entered the feeding chamber, I froze.

_Oh shit..._

_

* * *

_**Haha, another cliffie! Um, I need four reviews before I update. I know this chapter sucks but please review!!! I need your reviews! I live on your reviews! **

**Okay, I'll stop blabbing now. REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**See that green button down there? If you review, you might get the vampire of your choice: Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alec, Felix and Demetri.**

**Or even the werewolf of your choice: Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Collin, Brady, Seth and Sam. Do you want Leah?  
**


	8. Alec makes a choice

**Alec POV**

_oh shit..._

Shayna was sitting on a chair with Jane on one side and Demetri on the other. Felix was behind her, his arm around her neck. Her hands were bound and she had duct tape covering her mouth so she couldn't scream out loud. But the expression in her eyes was one thing: fear.

"Jane," I yelled "release her!"

But Jane merely smiled. "Oh no Alec, she has been given the story about vampires. Well, history about vampires actually. I'm surprised you didn't tell her. Naughty." She wagged her finger at me, her smile like a cat waiting for it's prey.

That fucking peace of shit!

But I was powerless. Instead, I looked at Aro who was looking at Shayna with his eyes guarded. He seemed to be thinking of something. God, how could he listen to Jane? He knew right from wrong. He knew what was the good thing to be done in here. Let Shayna go.

But the truth finally sunk in. Jane and the others had told Shayna the truth about us so that Aro could kill her immediately. If there was one thing Aro hated, it was a human knowing about vampires. We had to keep our identity secret, he always told us, Or the humans can hunt us down and kill us.

I remembered the scenes from my childhood days back in 1554. Men chasing people in the woods with torches and pitchforks. The person was accused of witchery or being a vampire. If they caught him or her, a stake would be prepared on the middle of the town square. Surrounding it were mountains of hay and sometimes sticks. The person would be tied to the post and the townspeople would light the sticks.

The screams of the people being burned were terrifying. They screamed mercy and that they didn't do it. But the townspeople would have no pity on them. They enjoyed it. They lived for the kill. But the people they caught weren't even vampires and witches. They just thought they were.

I snapped back to the present to find Aro staring at me as if he knew what I was thinking. The rest of the Volturi were either staring at Shayna or me. They stared at her with hatred and disgust on their faces but when they looked at me, their faces were smooth. As if hiding some emotion underneath it.

"Take your time to think, Alec." Aro said softly "Leave the two of them." he ordered to the rest of the guard. He was living Shayna and me to talk. Felix, Demetri and Jane seemed reluctant but they couldn't disobey Aro. It would be suicide.

They left slowly, Jane the slowest. She smirked at me before continuing to go out the door. It was hard being near her since I wanted to kill her. I wanted to tear her apart limb to limb and burn the pieces day by day. And it still wouldn't be enough to cover the things she had done to me and Shayna. Why couldn't she understand that I loved her?

I approached Shayna and gently tore the duct tape off her mouth. Tear tracks were visible on her face. Her hair was wild and messy but she still looked breathtakingly beautiful. She looked like Madonna. Not the singer but the Virgin Mary. The mother of Christ.

I cradled her face in my hands, tracing her features and I crushed my lips to her. This would probably be my first and last kiss with her, for I had made my decision. Someone's blood was going to be spilled on the floors of the Volturi.

"Is it all true? What the girl told me?" Shayna whispered in a broken voice. I nodded and she smiled. Her smile was bitter and it didn't reach her eyes. "I knew" she said softly. When I looked at her, disbelief across my face she explained. "I kinda researched about it. I mean, boys wouldn't be beautiful like you even if they had plastic surgery every year." I smiled ruefully.

Aro and the others came in. "Well?" Jane asked, her eyebrow arched "What's your decision?"

I looked at Shayna. This was be the last time I'm going to see her. I couldn't imagine her face after my decision. Betrayal, disbelief, shocked and hurt would run across her features as I would announce my decision.

I turned back to Aro and took a deep breath.

"My decision is..."

* * *

**Cliffie again! I love cliffies! haha...I need three reviews this time. This story is nearing it's end! Thanks for reviewing all the time! **


	9. NOOOOOOO

**Jane POV**

I was, to put it short, smug. I knew Alec wouldn't choose to kill himself over Shayna. He only met her, like what? a week ago? so he would surely choose to kill her. Sigh after this day**, **Alec is going to go back to normal and he wouldn't think of Shayna anymore.

Life is going to get good.

"My decision is..." Alec is saying.

I'm preparing my fangs in order to kill Shayna. Her blood smells so good that Heidi is already clutching my arms to keep me from lunging at her. She smells like Bella Cullen, Edward Cullen's mate back when she was a human. Kinda like a cross between strawberries and flowers. That's the best kind of human.

I licked my lips, urging Alec to make his decision already. I'm so thirsty, I hadn't hunted today in preparation for Shayna's blood. Aro promised me that I could have her all to myself as payment for telling them about Alec's _little problem. _That's what they called Alec falling in love for a human.

"Aro, kill me and let Shayna go to the Cullens." Alec said quietly.

WHAT THE FREAKING HELL DID MY BROTHER JUST SAY!!!

"Alec, say that again." I said between gritted teeth. my brother repeated what he said and I lunged at him. We fell to the floor, me on top of him. I was punching him over and over and he endured it all in silence. "FIGHT BACK YOU IDIOT!" I screamed at him "IF YOU REALLY LOVE ME, LET THAT GIRL DIE!"

He looked at me with his cold eyes. I knew he was angry. Alec couldn't show much emotion since his power was triggered by his emotion.

"Where the fuck did you get that idea that I loved you?" he said quietly. I sat back stunned. "Alec, don't do this. I'm begging you." I said. If I was a human, I would be crying. But I wasn't, and all I could do was watch him helplessly and wish that he had never met Shayna.

"You brought this on yourself, Jane" Alec replied curtly. I looked at Shayna. Anger was boiling in my blood and all I could think about was killing that fucking girl. She was the reason my brother was going to die. If she hadn't been born, Alec would still be mine. He wouldn't have these shitty thoughts!

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I screamed at her. I lunged at that pathetic human, shrugging off Felix and Demetri's hands as they held me back.

But before I could kill that idiotic little human, Alec had put himself between us. "Jane," he said warningly "Don't."

I tried to get to that girl but Alec was stronger than me. He held me back even if I was fighting and my fangs was inches away from his face. I was snarling and growling at him. Shayna's eyes were scared, good for that little freak who stole my brother away from me.

"Aro, restrain Jane" Alec said, his voice strained. Felix and Demetri quickly caught hold of my hands and put it behind me.

My hair was a rat's nest and it was all over my face. My cloak was torn and ragged.

"Alec, if you really want this...I'll have to do it." Aro said sadly.

He went on but before he could finish his goodbye Alec speech, an earsplitting shriek went throughout the room.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"


	10. Sacrifices

**So long time no update! Hope you like this! This story is coming to an end! Thank you to all of you guys for reviewing and staying with me all the time! **

**

* * *

Alec POV**

I had made my decision...I had offered myself to Aro instead of Shayna. I could see Shayna crying silently and her tears made my heart break. But I knew what was to be done. Shayna and I couldn't be together, she was a human and I was a vampire. After many years, she would die and I would cease to exist. Shayna would live...I couldn't care less of what would happen to me.

But before Aro could call Felix and Demetri over, a shriek went throughout the room. "NOOOO!" Jane yelled and threw herself between me and Aro. She fell to her knees in front of him and began to speak in a soft voice.

"Aro, kill me instead. Let Alec and Shayna go free. Please, I beg of you Master."

I fell to my knees beside Jane and wrapped my arms around her "Jane, please don't do this" I was trying to keep her from doing this. I knew Jane was suffering from a guilty conscience, if she had that. She looked at me, her eyes filled with sorrow and sadness "Alec, I once hoped that we could be together. But that will never be. You're meant to be with Shayna, nothing else. Please let me do this as a way of saying sorry."

I sat back on my heels, stunned. Jane was doing this...for me? Jane, my evil and wicked little sister. But nothing could change her mind. Jane was like that, she was determined. She couldn't be stopped if she had made up her mind. And it looked like that now.

She walked over to Shayna and untied her bonds and ripped the gag away from her mouth. There were tear tracks in Shayna's eyes and for once, I wished that it wouldn't have been this way. Jane and Shayna could have been friends...like Bella and Alice Cullen. But Jane was going to sacrifice herself for Shayna and me...the best thing a friend and a sister could give.

"I'm sorry" Jane whispered softly to Shayna "Take care of my brother, will you? Love him forever." Shayna nodded and she got up and hugged Jane. She was sobbing on Jane's shoulder and my sister was stroking her hair and whispering comforting words to her. Then Jane brought Shayna to my side and Shayna collapsed in my arms. She was crying on my chest and I did what Jane was doing, comforting her.

"Very well," Aro said. He seemed to be amused watching the little display we had "Felix, Demetri?" Felix and Demetri came over and surrounded Jane. She was wearing her hood so that I couldn't see her face. But I knew that she was probably smiling, contented with the sacrifice she was doing.

I closed my eyes and buried my face in Shayna's hair. She smelled of apples and roses which reminded me of home. Then a sound like metal ripped apart was heard throughout the room. Then a fire was burning and the smell was like incense.

Jane was gone...My little sister and my best friend...The first person who understood me.

I led Shayna away from the room and we both collapsed in the lobby. Gianna went over to us and handed Shayna water which she gulped gratefully. "I love you" she murmured to me and I kissed her. "Sleep, love. You've had a long day"

Shayna closed her eyes and slept in my chest. I watched the whole time, absorbing the events that happened during the day.

Jane was dead, and Shayna was with me...yet things weren't over. There was still a thing I had to do to Shayna...A thing I had detested. The worse thing I could do to her. But I couldn't live without her, if she was a human she would surely die.

But if she were to be changed into a vampire...


	11. Washington

**ALEC POV**

"Wake up, sweetheart" I nudged Shayna and she opened her eyes. Her beautiful and gentle eyes that you could get lost in for a million years and you would actually...like it.

She yawned. "Where are we going, Alec? You haven't told me anything"

I kissed her quickly on the lips. "Shh...you don't need to worry about that. I've got it all under control. But love, are you sure you want to do this? It would be very hard"

Shayna gave me an exasperated look. We had discussed this for the last three weeks she had been in the Volturi's castle. I had asked Aro and his brothers to let Shayna and me go to start a new life, preferably in Forks where the...uh...vegetarian vampires lived. They deliberated for three whole weeks and finally gave me a simple answer. 'Of course you may, Alec'

"I really want to be what you are, Alec" Shayna told me sincerely "I want to be with you forever"

I snorted. "Yup, you'll live forever with me and you'll soon get tired of me. You'd be swept off your feet by another vampire with more looks than me"

Shayna shook her head, her dark locks dancing with her every movement. "Never Alec. I will always love you." She kissed me gently on the lips but I deepened it. Soon enough, our lips were locked and it looked like we weren't about to let go of each other. Well, not until an impolite lady cleared her throat in the quaint first-class cabin we were in.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We are nearing the Washington Airport. Please strap in your seat belts to prepare for landing" The Captain's raspy voice ended and I sat back in my seat, buckling my seat belt. I helped Shayna with hers as the 'seat belts on' sign flashed above us.

"Who are we meeting here again?" Shayna whispered to me

"Well, they're a coven of vampires but they're...ahm...different from us...They don't drink humans...and...well...you'll see" I stuttered on the words. I don't want to be the one explaining this to my girlfriend since I also barely understand what the latest scandal-I mean, news-was with the Cullen family.

She nodded clearly not happy with my answer but thankfully, Shayna dropped it. How was I going to explain Edward and Bella Cullen's child when I didn't even understand what the child was myself. And a werewolf imprinting on Reneesme made it a lot more complicated. I remembered Aro wondering if ever Reneesme gave birth to a child, would it be half vampire-half human-half shape shifter? He had laughed at that thought, clearly amused at what he was saying out loud.

The plane approached the airport and it taxied in the landing strip, stopping with a small bump. Finally, the aircraft was still.

"This is Captain Noland speaking," a raspy voice began over the intercom "Thank you for flying with us and we hope you enjoyed the flight. Flight attendants will be present to help you with your luggage stored in the overhead bins. Please line up neatly to avoid accidents to yourself and to the people surrounding you. The temperature in Washington is very good but certainly not at its best. Weather Forecasts say that there might be a slight rainfall by tonight so please remember to bring your jackets. Thank you and good luck on your trip"

I stood up and got out the two duffel bags that were stowed away in the overhead bins, declining the help of a perky stewardess who had been flirting with me ever since I sat down on my seat. She looked like hell compared to Shayna. The flight attendant had way too much make-up and her hair looked as if it had been sprayed by tons of hairspray.

I helped Shayna out of her seat and we were the first ones in the exit.

"Thank you for flying with us and we hope you enjoy your stay" said the stewardess who was greeting off the passengers. She eyed me for another moment and turned to assist a pregnant mother get out of her chair.

Shayna and I walked in the cold hallway, hand in hand. Her hand was warm in mine and the warmth was comfortable. Was this what Edward Cullen had felt when Bella was still human? Did he feel the same sickness in the bottom of his stomach whenever Bella spoke of becoming a vampire, as I did now?

I had once laughed at Edward Cullen for doing that. For loving a human when he knew that it would be forbidden. For risking everything; his existence, his family and everything else in order to love a human.

But I didn't know what it was like...

What Loving a Human felt like...

It was the greatest thing that had ever happened to me.

* * *

**UPDATE TOMORROW! DON'T WORRY GUYS! :")**


	12. Talking it over

**Check out the link on my profile!  
**

**Follow me at twitter: KayDeexoxo**

**Oh yeah, and thanks to ****McKenzie8463 for the awesome idea!**

**And just before I forget it, I'm going to change the title of this story...Ideas and suggestions are a must. And if I like your suggested title, Alec will come to your house and watch you sleep. Hahahaha:)))**

**

* * *

**

**Alec POV**

I drove the car faster. It was a dark blue Bugatti Veyron and I had it shipped from Italy three weeks before. Shayna sat beside me, looking terrified as Washington's terrain flew past by us. I wasn't really following the speed limit. More like the vampire's speed limit.

Taking my hand off the wheel for a second, I stroked Shayna's cheek. "I'm sorry, do you want me to slow down?"

She looked at me. "Obviously,"

I laughed and took my foot off the gas pedal for a little bit. As I did it, I held Shayna's hand, massaging it slowly to ease the tension away. We were nearing Forks, just a few more miles. I didn't really know where the Cullens' house was located but I could just follow their scent.

"Alec..." Shayna whispered

"Yes, love?"

"What if...they don't like me?"

I smiled at her. I had been smiling a lot lately, a lot more than my grins put together from the time I was born up to the day before I had seen Shayna. "Trust me Angel, they love humans. They don't drink human blood but animal blood. And one of them, Edward Cullen, married a human, Bella Swan. I told you about our encounter with them last winter, didn't I?"

She nodded. "But I didn't understand,"

I squeezed her hand gently. "Think of it this way, Edward got Bella pregnant when she was still human resulting in a half-vampire and half-human baby named Reenesme. She's a hybrid, meaning she inherited both vampire and human traits."

"But why did you want to kill her?"

"Let's just say that we thought she was a danger to our society. We can't really have the whole world on our backs." We passed a sign that read 'Welcome to Forks'. We were nearing the Cullen house, I could already smell their scent.

Shayna looked at me interestedly. "How come you're breathing deeply? You said that you didn't have to breathe."

I withdrew my hand from her and stroked her face. "I'm smelling their scent so that I could follow it up to their house,"

I turned a corner sharply and there we were, in front of the Cullens' mansion. It was nestled a couple of miles from a river, surrounded by tall trees and a number of plants. I knew why they wanted to be here, living too close with humans might tempt them so they lived near animals.

I killed the engine and got out of the car, opening the passenger door and helping Shayna get out. "Don't worry, it will be alright." I kissed her forehead and held her hand as we approached the front door. Before I could even knock, the door opened and Carlisle Cullen stood there. Damn, I forgot about Edward's ability.

"Alec Volturi? Um, yes...please come in and..." he looked speechless. I guess that mind-reader didn't tell them my reasons. That would make it harder to explain. But they had a little experience with Edward and Bella so I guess my request wouldn't be too hard to understand...I hope.

"Thank you Carlisle, and this is Shayna." I wrapped my arm around Shayna's shoulders as she smiled at Carlisle politely

Carlisle ushered us in and led us to the living room. The vampire with the caramel-colored hair, Esme, stood by the fireplace with a motherly smile. The one that could control emotions and the pixie who could see the future, Alice and Jasper, were sitting on the couch, staring at Shayna interestedly. Bella, Edward and Reneesme were on the floor, playing with what looked to be mangled spoons. The big one and the blonde one were hovering protectively over the hybrid.

"You know, Alec, you should really stop calling us names like that. Especially since you need us to do something for you," Edward said conversationally without even looking up from the spoon he was twisting into the shape of a dog.

"I'm sorry," I said politely, "I'm used to the Volturi calling you names like that."

"Alec? Would your friend like to sit down?" Esme was suddenly beside us, smiling at Shayna. "I'm Esme, by the way."

"Oh no, it's okay. Um, I'm Shayna."

"So," Carlisle cleared his throat, "What exactly are you here for, Alec?"

I bit my lip. "I know you probably don't want me here, but I need Shayna to be safe and this was the first place I could think of. I know that you don't really drink human blood and so does the Denali clan but they are a little anti-Volturi right now since that accident with Irina. I'll do anything so that you could keep her safe...please..."

I saw Alice raise her eyebrows and her facial expression suddenly blanked out.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked urgently

Alice's features returned to normal and she gave a trilling laugh. "You won't believe me but Alec is in love with Shayna!"

"Yeah? So? What if I am?" I said defensively

"Calm down, dude. It's just that...it was a little bit unexpected," Emmett grinned at me

Carlisle stepped forward. "Of course you can stay here Alec but on one condition. You must change your diet from human to animal. We don't really entertain vampires with a taste for human blood in here."

I nodded. Well that was easy. "That was the plan all along,"

"Alec, I know that Shayna is very tired and we have an extra room upstairs. Here, I'll show you. And Shayna, Do you have any clothes with you?"

Shayna shook her head. "We had to leave Volterra very quickly,"

"Well no matter. I believe you are just right for Bella's size,"

Bella snorted from below. "Don't bother, Esme. Alice is going shopping in a minute and she'll probably but Shayna a whole new wardrobe. But if you want to give my clothes to the homeless people, I will raise no objections,"

Esme laughed and took hold of Shayna's arm, leading her to our room upstairs. I gulped, _our _room...

Carlisle sat down on the floor beside Reneesme. "Sit down, Alec. We aren't going to bite!"

I sat down obediently beside Jasper.

"You need us to do one more thing, huh?" Jasper asked quietly

"Yes," I muttered, "When the time comes, I want you to change her."

"Why won't you do it yourself?" Emmett demanded

"I won't be able to stop...I might...kill her," I whispered. I was horrified that I could even think that thought but I knew it was true. I could resist Shayna's blood for now but what would happen if I sank my fangs in her neck? Would I be able to stop long enough for her to transform?

"Alec, if you don't mind me asking...why is she so important to you?" Jasper asked curiously

I looked up, eyes blazing. "Have you ever wondered about living a life without anything. No food, no water, no family, nothing? I fear that without her, I would be like that. For 400 years, I lived like that in Italy. It was only when I met her that my life became more...meaningful..."

"Alec? She's asking for you?" Esme suddenly called from upstairs

Without another word to the Cullens, I ran upstairs, passing by Esme and following Shayna's scent to a big room. The room was huge, with a gold and red carpet and a four-poster bed. It already had an empty wardrobe, a couch, and even a television and computer.

Holy shit...one room...with me and Shayna...alone...Crap...she looked hot in sweats and an oversize shirt...fuck...


	13. The Best Night

**Check out the link on my profile!  
**

**Follow me at twitter: KayDeexoxo**

**And just before I forget it, I'm going to change the title of this story...Ideas and suggestions are a must. And if I like your suggested title, Alec will take you on a date=))))  
**

**

* * *

**

**Alec POV**

"Hey babe," she came and sat beside me

I clenched the bedspread, forcing myself not to bruise her body with kisses. Oh god, I wanted to tackle her to the bed and...and...ugh! I am so not experienced about these kinds of things! I was born in the fifteenth century, for god's sake! We didn't have stuff like this back then!

"Alec?" she stroked my face with her soft fingers

I bit my lip. "You're so beautiful, you know that?"

She snorted. "Yeah right...You could have fooled me. Anyway, Mom and sissy send their love. I'm actually pretty happy that I went with you because last time I checked with them, they were going on an archeological dig in Turkey. And okay, I have nothing against digging for dinosaur bones but dirt and sand for a whole six months?" she wrinkled her nose, making me laugh.

I laid back down on the bed, my hands behind my back. She laid down beside me and I wrapped my arms around her, drawing her closer to me. She shivered and my arms slackened around her.

"No..." she groaned, "Don't..." she grabbed my arms and I hugged her tighter

"Mmm..." I said sniffing her hair. She smelled like strawberries and vanilla with a hint of nutmeg. "You smell like Christmas,"

She scrunched her face cutely. "In a good way or a bad way?"

I grinned down at her, careful not to expose my fangs so as not to scare her. "Good, definitely good."

There was a lengthy and uncomfortable pause. "You know...Bella told me about Reneesme and her honeymoon with Edward. She told me about their...ah..." Shayna trailed off

I frowned. "You know, I'm not completely in control yet...If we do it...I could...hurt you or worse, kill you and I don't know what I'd do if I loose you. I only had you for a couple of weeks, Shayna and..."

Her lips met mine and our mouths worked in synchronization. I licked her bottom lip, practically begging for entrance. She moaned and pulled back. "No..."

"What?" I surveyed her with panic. What if I kissed her wrong? Or worse...what if she had a crush on one of the Cullen boys? What if she didn't love me anymore?

She giggled at my expression. "Mmm...I want to torture you for a little." She pulled away from me and ran her fingers through her hair, tousling it sexily. I licked my lips and moved closer to her but she stood up and danced away.

"Aw, Shayna!" I complained, "Don't torture me,"

She stuck out her tongue and turned on her IPod speakers, putting on slow music. She raised her arms above her head and began to sway to the slow, sexy music. I stood up and dimmed the lights, sitting back down on the bed, becoming entranced by her performance.

I held out my arms to her and she obliged. Her eyes were full of trust for me and she wrapped her arms around me. I pulled her closer to me until she was sitting on my lap, straddling me. I began to explore her neck with my lips and tongue, sucking lightly on her soft skin. She moaned softly and arched her back. I kissed her neck harder and traced back to her jaw, finally landing on her lips. Her tongue entered my mouth and I groaned. I laid back on the bed as her hands began to move lower, deftly began to flick open the buttons on my shirt. I shrugged out of it and tossed it out of the way where it hit the opposite wall and slid to the carpeted floor.

I maneuvered us so that she was under me. I pushed myself on top of her, careful not to push too hard and began to slide my tongue down her blouse. She took it off and was left in only a black, frilly bra. I reached under her and expertly unhooked the clasp, sliding the straps of her pale and creamy arms.

I pulled the blankets so as to cover us in case somebody walked in which was unlikely.

This was the best night of my life...

* * *

**Sorry but I don't write lemons:):) Just leave it to your imagination=)))**

**Titles anyone? Winning title will get credit:)  
**


	14. The End

**Check out the link on my profile!  
**

**Follow me at twitter: KayDeexoxo**

**I have a new story up! The 213th Hunger Games. Please submit a tribute and a mentor and if you do, Alec will declare his love for you:))  
**

**

* * *

**

**Alec POV**

Okay, so we didn't do it. Shayna stopped me before I could go too far and told me to wait until her fourteenth birthday or at least after she was changed. She made a deal with Carlisle that she had to be changed by her fourteenth birthday since she didn't want to be any older than me. Emmett stared at her and said that she was so much like Bella. Shayna took that as a compliment.

So we live now with the Cullens and Esme is talking about renovating another cottage near them where Shayna and I could live together. At first, I was afraid that they were kicking us out but Edward told me that Esme just really loved renovating houses and having us in here would give her an excuse to do so.

Alice and Shayna are really getting along too. Turns out Shayna has a real passion for shopping and clothes, something which Bella can't understand. Everyday, Alice drags her to the mall where they buy loads of stuff. Alice even decorated the other guest house which she called Shayna's walk-in closet.

Bella and Shayna are friends too. Shayna loves books and she and Bella talk endlessly about them. Mansfield Park, Romeo and Juliet, Julius Ceasar, Pride and Prejudice, Emma...every classical book that I find boring, they find enchanting and lovely.

Then there's Emmett and Jasper. Shayna finds their bickering and little spats. They teach her how to play Call of Duty, Halo and even Tekken which she was surprisingly good at after a few days of practice. She even bet Emmett which led him to destroy his PS2.

Esme loves Shayna as well. She bakes cookies for Shayna and even cooks for her and occasionally saving her from every argument Emmett and Jasper has. She's like a real mother to her, something that Shayna confided in me one night.

Carlisle teaches Shayna the history of our kind. She can't make heads or tails about us so Carlisle had to draw her a chart of every coven that even existed. He has her home-schooled too. Edward teaches her music and history and Mathematics, Jasper teaches her geography and Science, Esme teaches her how to cook, Carlisle teaches her different languages and Bella assigns her book reports every week. The most recent one was Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility.

Rosalie is still bitter about Shayna's decision to be a vampire when she turns fourteen but gradually, she's learning that people tend to have different views on being a vampire compared to her. At first, she would stare stonily past Shayna and snarl whenever her name was mentioned but it wasn't until everyone in the house, including me and Reneesme, spoke sharply to her about her latest insult-which had led Shayna crying in our room, she began to change. Yesterday, she had the heart to send Shayna a fleeting smile...it lasted about a half a second but it's a start, right?

So yeah...that's what Shayna and I have been doing the past couple days...lounging around and stuff...

But, this story is far from over.

* * *

**Thank you to all the readers who stayed with me until this very end! *sniffle sniffle***

**Well, this story is finished but don't worry. There will be a sequel which I will post somewhere in December or January?**

**Thank you to my most awesome readers, especially to snookmuse, my first reviewer, Dark-n-Distant, BadassAlec, forbiddenluv, McKenzie and to all my fabulous reviewers out there!**

**P.S. MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE RELEASES THEIR NEW ALBUM ON NOV. 22, MONDAY! AHHHHHH!**

**P.P.S. Don't forget, the sequel is coming up!  
**


End file.
